This invention relates to motor vehicle door assemblies and more particularly to a door module for use in forming a motor vehicle door assembly.
In the assembly of a present day motor vehicle door the inner panel of the door is typically provided with an opening and a door module, typically from a supplier, is fastened in the opening by the OEM on the assembly line. The door module typically carries door accessory items such as the window regulator mechanism. Following installation of the door module the inside door handle mechanism is installed. Alternatively, the inside door handle mechanism is installed on the door module by the supplier and shipped to the OEM. Whereas these procedures are generally satisfactory, they are labor intensive and therefore rather costly.